


Hot and Cold

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gansey got himself sick like a fool, Sickfic, their kitchen bathroom situation is my personal nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Gansey hasn’t slept properly or taken care of himself and now he’s sick. You did warn him this would happen but do what you can top help anyway. Even if he is whiny when sick.





	Hot and Cold

Coughs and pathetic sniffles reached my ears as I pushed open the door of Monmouth, all of them originating from the pile of blankets on Gansey’s bed. He was sick. I wish I could say I was surprised. If he’d only_ listened _to me-

“(Y/N)…?” His voice was weak and nasal and it softened the part of me that wanted to be mad at him for not taking care of himself. “Is that you?”

“It’s me,” I called out softly as I shut the door. The pile of blankets shuffled around as I walked across the room and Gansey’s head poked out when I finally reached him. “You look like shit.” He pouted, turning sad, puffy eyes on me.

“I’m sick.” He coughed right after as if to further prove the fact.

“I can see that.” I sat down and placed a hand on his forehead. His skin was hot and sweaty. “Sweetheart, you’re burning up.” 

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed, smiling a little as he pressed his forehead more firmly against my hand. “Cold.”

“Have you got any cold medicine?”

“Cabinet…toilet…” he mumbled.

“I’ll be right back.” I wandered over to the bathroom/kitchen - one day I’d convince the boys to get a more sanitary setup, put the kettle on and hunted through the cupboard over the sink while it boiled. There was a ton of out-of-date medication to wade through - boys, honestly - but I finally found some cold meds and shoved them in my pocket while I made a cup of tea and poured a glass of water. God knows how long it had been since Gansey had drunk anything.

“Take this.” I handed him the pills and helped him sit up, having to support half his weight. He really was sick. After the first pill he refused the second, turning his head away like a petulant child when I tried to convince him to take it.

“Hurts to swallow,” he complained.

“It’ll help you get better.” He shook his head, still refusing. “Just take it and stop being a baby.”

“Fine.” Reluctantly he took the pill from my hand and swallowed it down, wincing the entire time. “I hate being sick,” he groaned and fell back onto the bed.

“I did tell you this would happen, y’know.” I tried to scold him but there was too much care in my voice for it to be truly effective. “But _noo_, you wouldn’t listen.”

“Yes, I admit it, you were right. Happy now?” He grumbled.

“No. Of course I’m not happy. You made yourself sick. You need to take care of yourself, stop pulling all-nighters, eat, drink. You know you can call me whenever you need.”

“I know. Lecture me when I’m better please.”

“Oh believe me I will. You need to sleep now though.” I reached out to brush his hair back from where it was stuck to his forehead. His eyelashes fluttered and finally closed under the touch and I kept my hand there for a while to soothe him. He yawned starting to fall asleep thankfully.

“Will you stay?” He asked around another yawn and then coughed so hard I thought he might cough up a lung.

“Of course, I’ll stay.” I pushed the glass of water into his hands and helped him drink it when it looked like he might drop it all over himself. His eyes were already drooping again before his head hit the pillow. At least one good thing might come out of him being sick. He’d actually sleep for once.

“Love you,” he mumbled on the edge of consciousness.

“Love you too. Now sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Thank you.” His breathing evened out as soon as the words left his mouth. Asleep. I smiled down at him, brushing a hand through his hair and settling down on the bed. I meant what I said, I’d stay with him, help him until he was better. Whiny as he might be when sick, I loved him. So I was staying, as long as it took.


End file.
